Growing Up Black Family
by kira66
Summary: What if a distraught Sirius didn't go after Peter but rather swallowed his pride and asked his mother for help in caring for the boy. How will raising Harry as a Black change things?
1. Chapter 1

Walburga Black sipped her tea as she watched her good for nothing blood traitor of a son fidget on the sofa. A whimper drew her eyes to the toddler asleep on her son's lap. "So that is the Potter boy?" She asked as the silence stretched longer than was appropriate.

Sirius cleared his throat and shifted slightly trying not to wake up the sleeping boy. "Yes mother." He answered automatically then winced. "Harry James Potter to be exact."

"And his mother is a mudblood correct?" Walburga took another sip of her cooling tea.

"His mother was muggleborn yes." Sirius refused to be baited by her use of the vile label. "Smartest witch in our year." He tightened his arms around Harry as the grief threatened to overwhelm him.

Walburga snorted and waved Kreature off when he appeared to warm her tea. "I highly doubt that but you always did have a soft spot for the mutts and riff-raff that dare call themselves magical." She studied the child for a moment. "I blasted you from the family tree long ago Sirius why are you here?" The conversation was quickly becoming tiresome.

Sirius frowned slightly. "I have nowhere else to go." He admitted after a long pause. "James and Lily named me Harry's Godfather and with them gone…." He trailed off. "I haven't the means to care for him properly. I make decent enough wage but I can't continue to work not with a baby to look after." It was hard, swallowing his pride, but it had to be done; for Harry's sake. "I want to come home." He averted his eyes and focused on his godson's mop of black hair.

"Come home?" Walburga asked coldly. "You honestly think I'll help you care for that….abomination?"

"He's family now!" Sirius gritted out trying to rein in his temper. "He's, for all intents and purposes, my son. You're grandson. And with Reggie gone….Harry will inherit the title through me. Do you honestly want to miss out on his life when he'll someday be Lord Black?" It was low but he knew his mother was proud of the Black name.

Walburga sat her tea cup down slowly. "You intend to adopt him then?" That wouldn't be so bad. If Sirius did a blood adoption it would purge the boy of all his tainted blood making him essentially a Black. "If you clean his blood then I will consider helping you raise him _properly_." And that was the end of the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

As questionable as the adoption potion and ritual was both were rather easy to procure. Sirius bought the potion from an apothecary in Knockturn Alley; it was a dingy little store but he knew from his time as an Auror that the old man running it was in fact a potions master that had been stripped of his title for making potions that the ministry had dubbed _illegal_. Finding someone who knew the adoption ritual was slightly more difficult. One could find anything in Knockturn Alley if you knew here to look. His Auror knowledge was proving invaluable but he had to move quickly; it would only be a matter of time before the ministry was alerted to his activities and his soon to be ex-fellow Aurors dispatched to investigate; he was wanted for questioning in the death of the Potters and the subsequent disappearance of their son, after all. His time within the junk shop was shorter than his time had been in the apothecary brought about by the fact that he had enough money to buy the item, an old tome, that he needed. The thought of Aurors arriving was only part of the reason he was in a hurry. The other part being Harry was being looked after by Kreature and he trusted the creepy little rodent about as far as he could curse him. When he arrived back home, he'd have to get used to calling it once again, he was greeted by silence; it wasn't surprising since the sun had yet to come up. Stepping into the parlor he stopped and blinked. Apparently his mother _was_ up seeing as she was seated in one of the rooms chairs, reading todays issue of the Daily Prophet, and munching on what looked to be a light breakfast. That didn't surprise him, what surprised him was the fact that Harry was sitting on the floor within reach of the wretched old woman. Clearing his throat he continued into the room as if nothing was amiss. "I'm sorry if Harry woke you." He apologized as he reached down and plucked his godson away from what he perceived as danger.

"He did not." Walburga commented idly not the least bit interested in holding a conversation with her first born. "You were out early."

Sirius swallowed and sat down in another of the chairs and placed Harry on his lap. "I was gathering the supplies I need for the adoption ritual." Using one had to keep the boy from tumbling to the floor he used his other to retrieve the shrunken items from his robe pocket and deposit them onto the center table in which they enlarged to their proper size.

Walburga would have been impressed with her sons dedication to the small boy if she truly cared. Lazy eyes skimmed over the items and she was deeply pleased that both items had a distinct dark feel to them; maybe there was hope for her remaining offspring after all. "Have you decided on a name?"

"A name?" Sirius asked stupidly having no idea what she was talking about. "For what?"

"The boy." Walburga sighed. Then again maybe Sirius was beyond saving. "Once the ritual is complete you'll have to register him at the Ministry as if he were a newborn. And seeing how you are wanted in connection to his parents murder using his current name would be utter foolishness. Besides he'll be a Black and a child of the Black family needs a proper name."

Sirius hadn't thought about renaming Harry. And for one bleak second he questioned what he was doing. He felt like he was stealing Harry from James and Lily. He swallowed hard. "I….who am I to take his name? He's named for his father and his grandfather. I can't just take away his heritage!" He was becoming distressed which was causing Harry to fuss.

Walburga sneered. "You pathetic whelp! You aren't taking away his heritage you're just replacing it was a different one. A better one! If you want my help, my _money_, then you'll do it and stop whining about it! His parents are dead! Gone, they aren't coming back! No more running to the Potters to escape your horrid family!" She cackled madly. "How the mighty have fallen." Standing she towered over her still seated son and soon to be grandson. "I expect everything to be in place for the ritual by the time I return or I'll turn you into the Aurors myself!" With that said she left the room and a crack from the hallway signaled that she left the house altogether.

"Crazy old hag." Sirius mumbled and sighed. He didn't have a choice in the matter no matter the guilt. If he didn't do this then there would always be a chance that Harry would be taken from him. Tightening his arms around the still fussing boy he rocked him as he saw James do a thousand times. "You're mum and dad were wonderful people pup. And I'm sorry you won't get to know them but I'll try my best to give you everything you could ever want." He placed a kiss on top of messy black hair and sat him back on the floor. "I just hope wherever you are Prongs that you'll forgive me for what I'm about to do." Looking away from the ceiling he opened the old tome and began to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius studied the and ins and outs of the ritual for several hours and didn't stop until Harry began fussing for lunch. He pushed the heavy tome aside and order Kreature to make a lunch that was both kid-friendly and editable. "How am I suppose to pick a name for you kiddo?" Reaching down he picked up the boy sat him on his lap facing him. He studied Harry's face and blinked away the tears that threatened to fall; he looked so much like James that it wasn't even funny. And he had his mothers eyes. "According to old pure-blood tradition I am expected to honor my fallen brother." Making a face he smiled when Harry let out a giggle. "You're gonna be stuck with Regulus but I think it'll make a suitable middle-name."

Kreature appeared and disappeared in a matter of seconds leaving behind a plate of what looked to be editible food.

Picking up a piece Sirius took a bite, determined that it was chicken, and offered a small portion to the boy on his lap. "First name is going to be difficult because I'm sure mother is going to be very vocal about what I pick. But it doesn't matter because you're my kid and not hers." He hadn't even realized what he had said as his eyes wondered to the family tapestry that took up most of the wall space in the parlor. He knew all the names that had been blasted off by heart. "I have no idea what I'm going to call you. James, Lily, and I spent months going through all the baby books until they finally settled on Harry James. Harry after Lily's father and James after himself but also his father. He wanted you to have your own identity and not be likened to him no matter how good of a man he was. And he was the best. The entire Potter family were made up of good people. Not a bad apple in the entire lot. Charlus and Dorea took me in when I was a boy. I couldn't take living here anymore and had nowhere else to go…." He sighed. "Seems that I got to know more of your family than you. It's a shame that you're the last or were…." Pausing he considered that thought for a moment. "I'll have to owl a solicitor about keeping your title. I don't want the Potter line to die out completely not when they were so good to me."

Harry listened to his Godfather talk and took comfort in the familiar voice. He was confused about where his mommy and daddy were but having good old Padfoot here would do. "Pa'oot!" He squealed as he shoved a piece of the chicken into his mouth and chewed happily. "Pa'oot go?" He asked.

Sirius sighed. "Afraid not pup we live here now or we will very shortly." Godric's Hollow had been completely destroyed and by his hand no less. He had removed the bodies of James and Lily and then burnt the house to the ground. It seemed only fitting at the time. Fire was suppose to be cleansing and if any place needed cleansing it was the Potter house. The dark magic was so thick when he first entered that he was surprised to find Harry alive and crying. He'd have to take Harry there someday when he was older. He had been so caught up in his memories that he didn't realize how late it was. And it wasn't until a chime sounded throughout the house, signaling the return of Mistress Black, that he pulled himself out. The ritual was easy enough to memorize so all he needed to do was get his mother to witness the adoption so that the Ministry couldn't deem it illegal when he went to register his new son.

"Well?" Walburga demanded as she untied her traveling cloak and let Kreature take it away.

Gritting his teeth Sirius took a deep breath to calm himself; it wouldn't do to snap at the old snake. "I was just waiting for you mother." He stood, with Harry in his arms, and moved across the room to where his fathers old writing desk sat. It only took him a moment to find one of the many Black family daggers that bore the family crest. While there, juggling both toddler and sharp pointy object, he quickly wrote a message to the family solicitor adding just a tiny drop of Harry's blood as confirmation that he spoke the truth and sent it off with the ever present family owl; Osiris.

Walburga watched her son with disinterest knowing that he was trying to prolong the inevitable. "Well get to it!" She snapped.

"Yes mother." Sirius growled as he moved back to the center of the room.

"Here!" Walburga held out her hand which contained a vile of red liquid. "Don't think I didn't notice."

Sirius eyed the vile for a moment before taking it. "No point in me asking who it belongs to?" He asked resigned.

Walburga sneered. "For now it shall be my little secret, I think."

The thought of not knowing who his sons mother was going to be didn't thrill him but there was nothing that could be done. "Very well." Sirius focused his attention on his Godson, memorizing his fathers face and hair and his mothers eyes. "Please forgive me James." He whispered one last time before he passed Harry to his soon to be grandmother to hold while he performed the ritual.

"You must be still child." Walburga told the struggling boy and tightened her hold slightly as not to drop him.

Sirius took the dagger first making a slice across the palm of his hand then quickly did the same to Harry. He ignored the boys screams of pain as he took hold of the smaller injured hand with his own. Then he began to chant and move his wand over their locked hands in a series of precise motions. Coming to the end of the chant he used his teeth to uncork the vile and released his grip on the smaller hand just enough that he could pour the unknown blood into the mix then retightened his grip. Once the final words and wand movements were complete a blinding light filled the room, rendering the occupants momentarily blind and disorientated, before fading just as fast as it appeared.

Walburga was the first to recovered and quickly summoned Kreature to help her get Sirius to the sofa; he looked ready to faint. Once Mistress and House elf accomplished the task and she placed the now still boy in his fathers arms she set about filling out the forms that appeared upon completion of the ritual. She was able to complete all but name and birth date which she left blank for her son to fill in.

Blinking Sirius automatically tightened his arms around the small body. He groaned and fought down the urge to throw up. His hand felt like it was on fire but upon inspection with blurry eyes he could tell the cut was healed just leaving behind dried blood. Once his eyesight cleared he took a moment to observe his sleeping go….son; he'd have to get used to calling him that. At least he didn't appear to be in any kind of pain or distress. "Mother?" He called out.

"It would appear that you completed it correctly." Walburga answered the unasked question. She then motioned to the papers she was filling out. "These arrived moments ago and I suggest we send them back as soon as possible."

Sirius swallowed again and gently laid the toddler onto the couch as not to disturb him. It was only then that he got a clear look at the chances caused by the ritual. Gone was the messy black hair and in its place wavy black curls. James' features were replaced by the more aristocratic bone structure of House Black. "What needs to be filled out yet?" He asked looking at his mother.

Walburga dipped the quill into the inkwell. "Name and birth date."

"Syrus Regulus Black and July 31, 1980." Sirius said tiredly. "It's only for the Ministry's records. We'll be sure to celebrate his birthday on August 1st just to be safe."

"Syrus?" Walburga tested the name and found it acceptable. "Very well." She rolled up the forms and carried them to Osiris who had just returned from wherever Sirius had sent him. "Take these to the Ministry." She turned and approached her son who was just standing and staring at the boy, no at _Syrus_. "Lets have a look at him then." Leaning over she had to bit back a gasp. Her grandson was the perfect replica of Sirius when he was his age.

Harry, now Syrus, felt people staring at him so he opened his eyes and yawned. Then he raised his arms to be picked up.

"Hey there kiddo." Sirius gathered the boy into his arms. "Did you have a nice nap? Hm?" He began rubbing soothing circles on his small back and pace the room; something he had seen James do more than once. It didn't escape his notice that vivid green eyes had been replaced by grey; his eyes. Even the shape changed to one not entirely new. It was a familiar shape that he just couldn't seem to place. Shaking his head he continued to whisper soothing words.

Walburga watched her with an indiscernible look in her eyes. It would appear that her son was a natural father. Something his own father wasn't nor did he strive to be. Orion had one goal in life and one only; produce a male heir. And the goal was achieved not once but twice. Actually caring for the boys had been left to Walburga who in turn left them to Kreature. She never regretted her life or how things turned out but seeing her son like this gave her pause. "He'll have to be introduced to the family as soon as possible if we wish to cement his place as heir."

Sirius frowned. "He'll need time to adjust mother. Otherwise he might slip and either ask for his father or call me Padfoot. We'll keep things quiet for now and when I think he's ready then I'll consider exposing him to the wolves."

Her son did make a valid point and argument but there was protocol to be followed. "Too many questions will already be asked with your sudden reinstatement to the family. Without mentioning Syrus the explanation will cause suspicions. For now I will tell them that upon the death of his mother, a pureblooded witch that you briefly courted, you discovered that she had kept the boy from you in hopes of using him to gain special favors in the future from not only you but the family as well. That should satisfy those that would ask why he wasn't announced upon his birth as is tradition. But it won't satisfy them for long. Proof of his existence will be demanded especially when it's discovered that he'll be the next head of the family." Walburga frowned. "You'll get the time you get and no more." With that said she swept from the room and headed for her bedchambers.

"Welcome to the Black family Syrus." Sirius told the boy sarcastically as he continued to sooth him.


	4. Chapter 4

Life for the three residents of number 12 Grimmauld Place was anything but quiet.

Everyday for a month Walburga would rise at dawn head off to the Ministry where she would argue her sons innocence. It was Albus Dumbledore that was pushing for the Black heir to be found guilty of all charges; though the elderly Headmaster of Hogwarts had yet to provide any proof that Sirius was involved in any of the events that took place at Godric's Hollow.

And everyday Syrus would wake his _daddy pa'foo _just after ten and demand breakfast. Then Sirius would give the little boy his bath and dress him in the expected robes that Walburga had purchased; after all no grandson of hers would wear anything less than the very best. Which was then followed by lunch and a family history lesson; something else that was expected by Mistress Black.

By the time dinner rolled around Walburga would be home and regaling her son, rather joyfully, with the events of the day which included the betrayal of those he thought his friends. She seemed to take great pleasure in telling him how hard Dumbledore was pushing for his imprisonment in Azkaban.

It only took a month for the Wizengamot to reach a verdict; not guilty of all charges. It was clear that the Black family still had its clout. Which was made clearer when all those whispering about bribery and corruption seemed to up and disappear one day.

* * *

"They want to see him." Walburga announced one day out of the blue.

Sirius sighed and took a generous gulp of firewhiskey. He still wasn't comfortable around his mother but he had gotten better at hiding it. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell them that I've taken him and moved to France?"

Walburga frowned. "Most certainly not!" She snapped. "Druella is getting impatient. Last time we spoke she accused me of making him up just to steal the title away from her preciously little Draco." Her frown deepened. "No child without the Black name will hold the title of Head of this family!" She had nothing against the Malfoy's, even if they weren't one of the Most Ancient and Noble families, but she'd sooner behead Kreature, her most loyal servant, before letting a non Black sit at the Head of the family; regardless of his bloodlines.

"Christmas then." Sirius decided as his eyes strayed to Syrus who was quietly playing with his magical blocks on the floor. "Tell them that we'll host the party here this year. That way we keep the advantage."

"How very Slytherin of you." Walburga told him sarcastically. The more time she was spending with her son the more she was seeing traits that would have surely gotten him placed in Slytherin. How he ever got into Gryffindor, which was an extremely large disappointment, was a mystery to her.

Sirius snorted. "I do try mother." He shifted around the sofa knowing that the blasted thing didn't like him therefore was making itself hard and uncomfortable on purpose. He finished his firewhiskey and left Kreature take away the empty glass. His eyes once again found his son. The boy was so different from what he remembered; though having your family killed and almost yourself probably had something to do with the personality shift.

Walburga, as if reading Sirius' mind, spoke. "He needs children his own age to interact with. He's too timid."

"He's never really been around other children." Sirius revealed. "Except for the Longbottom boy." He stood and moved to the window to look out into the darkness. "He's another boy that won't get the life he deserved." It was mumbled more to himself than anyone. "Though with young Neville fate was cruel and unyielding."

"Nev?" Syrus asked as he abandoned his blocks, pushed himself to his feet, and toddled over to his _daddy_.

Sirius quickly wiped his eyes and with a sad smile scooped up his _son_. "No Neville is with his grandmother now Syrus. Maybe when you both are older something can be arranged."

"Augustus is a blithering old fool." Walburga dismissed with a snort. "The boy should have been placed with a proper family. Dumbledores meddling prevented it not doubt. He'll no doubt be raised to worship the ground Albus walks upon as is with all children of _those_ sorts of families."

"_Neville_ shouldn't needed to be placed anywhere!" Sirius snapped stressing the boys name. "He should have been allowed to grow up with his parents! But what do you care? It was _your_ favorite niece that tortured them!" He yelled. "Bet you're bloody proud!" With that he tightened his arms around Syrus and strode from the room.

Walburga simply watched her son storm from the room then took a sip from her ever present tea cup. "He always was an emotional boy." She mumbled then turned her attention back to the correspondence she had been working on. Perhaps she'd owl Narcissa and tell her to bring Draco over tomorrow so that Syrus could learn what a proper playmate was. Yes, she'd just do that.


	5. Chapter 5

True to her musing Walburga sent an owl off to her niece requesting that she bring young Draco over so that he and Syrus could get acquainted. Well not really a request so much as a polite demand. So when the next morning rolled around she was sure to leave instructions with Kreature, she had errands to run, that included waking Sirius at a proper time, making sure that the house was in presentable shape, and anything else that needed done before Narcissa's arrival .

So much to Sirius' horror at seven sharp the ghastly little beast dumped a jug full of ice cold water onto his head and began mumbling orders to get dressed and prepared for company. It took a rather vicious stinging hex to get him to leave. "Bloody hell!" Sirius grumbled as he pushed wet hair out of his face. Grudgingly he rolled out of bed and stumbled, blurry eyed, into the bathroom. After he finished making himself presentable he was happy to find that his bed had been dried and the sheets changed. After dressing, an outfit had been laid out for him something that strongly reminded him of his childhood, he headed to Regulus' old room, the room that his mother insisted be converted into a proper nursery, and roused his equally sleepy son. "Don't take it out on me." He told Syrus when the boy sent him a rather comically vicious glare, it looked so out of place on his angelic face that it caused him to chuckle, as he tried to dress him. "Complain to your grandmother for inviting people over at such an unholy hour."

"Bad!" Syrus grumbled as he frantically tried to wiggle out of the outfit his father was trying to place him in. "No!" He tried again when he didn't stop.

"I know you don't like it but until we get to the _Alley_ to get you more outfits this is the only one that has Walburga Black's stamp of approval." Sirius rolled his eyes. "How about I make you a deal, hm?" He continued to fiddle with the stiff collar of the tiny shirt. "If you be good and wear these dreadful clothes I promise that we'll go shopping AND get ice cream later okay?" He wasn't beyond bribery nor was he too proud to admit it.

Syrus stopped moving and eyed his father as if trying to determine if he was lying. "Creamy?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes all the creamy you can eat and maybe if you're super good we'll pop in and look at the new brooms." He added for good measure.

"Creamy and broom." Syrus accepted the terms and provided no other resistance to being dressed in the extremely uncomfortable clothes.

"I always said you were a smart boy." Sirius glared at Kreature when he appeared to inform them that the guests had arrived. "Well tell them to keep their robes on we're coming." He muttered snidely.

Syrus giggled and clapped his hands together. "Robes on! Robes on!" He mimicked almost perfectly.

Sirius shook his head and picked up his son and left the nursery. "I'm glad one of us is finding humor in the situation." Now this was the happy little boy he had known; always quick with a smile and even quicker with a laugh. "I haven't the foggiest whom mother invited and I'm pretty sure that's exactly what she wanted." He frowned hesitating on the stairs as his Auror training seemed to decide that now was a good time to kick in. Should he really carry Syrus into a potentially harmful situation? Would his mother actually purposefully cause harm to her only grandchild by inviting someone dangerous? It worried him that he couldn't say for certain that she wouldn't. Shifting the quiet boy slightly in his arms he made sure his wand was easily accessible just in case. Descending the stairs he entered the parlor cautiously and while the person, people, inside weren't dangerous per say he felt the urge to throw a curse just for the principle of it. "Hello Narcissa." He greeted stiffly.

Narcissa turned away from the family tapestry when she heard someone enter. "Sirius." She acknowledged. Her eyes drifted down to the grey eyed toddler. "And this must be Syrus?"

"Yes this is my son." Sirius coolly regarded the blonde haired boy in his cousins arms. "He looks like Lucius." It wasn't really a compliment but knew it would be taken as such.

"Yes my son has truly been blessed." Narcissa agreed. "I must say that little Syrus' appearance has caused quite the stir."

Sirius ignored her for a moment in favor of sitting down on one of the rooms sofas. He sat Syrus onto the floor before answering. "Yes mother has kept me informed. Seems that Aunt Druella is in a snit. Even accused mother of making him up." He smirked. "I'm just pleased that I can prove her wrong."

Narcissa sighed and followed Sirius' example by sitting down and placing Draco onto the floor. "Go on and play little snake." She cooed softly using her pet name for him; something she did only when Lucius wasn't around. "Mother was just worried that perhaps all the time Aunt Walburga has spent alone caused her to go 'round the bend so to speak. She was only thinking of the family I can assure you."

"No she was thinking that her grandson would be elevated to a higher status but you, of all people, should know that that is impossible. There has never been a non Black head of the family nor will there ever be as long as just one person is alive that believes in the old ways." Sirius told her. "Besides when has your mother ever thought about our family other than to have the sense to marry into it?"

Syrus was bored listening to the adults talk so he pushed himself to his feet and toddled over to the other boy that seemed to be attached firmly to the corner of his mothers robe. "Play?" He questioned as he left himself fall backward onto his bum and pulled his blocks out from under the center table.

Draco wasn't normally shy but his father had basically yelled at him to behave on this little outing or else. And frankly he had no desire to find out what the _or else_ was. Having already grown bored he gladly welcomed the offer to play from the other boy. He had many playmates but this one was new and he loved new things. "Yes." He answered clearly as he scooted his bum across the floor so that he could reach the pile of blocks.

So it was on that day, amongst a pile of magical blocks, that an unbreakable friendship was born between the two boys; the only two boys who could claim a stake in the Black family with one being a little more pure in blood than the other but both too young to care.

"Perhaps we should try and get along Sirius if not for our sake then for our sons?" Narcissa didn't want to argue with him; he had been her favorite cousin while growing up. "Aunt Walburga expects our children to get along and that won't happen if we can't say two civilized words to each other. We were raised better than this."

Sirius stood and began to pace the length of the room. "I can't…." He frowned. "Mother expects many things some would say too many. Most of which are unrealistic. And while I understand, in part, her reasons it doesn't mean I agree with her. Nothing is going to change, not really. I will always be the boy that disappointed his family by being sorted into Gryffindor. I'll not allow my son to be manipulated for any purpose." He stopped pacing and stared at the two little boys; two innocent lives. "And while I dislike whom you've become and who you married I find myself at a loss of a good reason to keep our sons apart. So with you and only you I will try and put aside our differences at least while our children interact. But I will not allow your husband anywhere near my son because I do not trust him."

Narcissa frowned. "Lucius would never willingly hurt a child." She tried to assure him. "But it is your decision."

What neither Narcissa nor Sirius noticed was that Walburga had returned and stood watching them. Her son was strong willed but Narcissa always seemed to calm him down when they were children. She was counting on that strong bond to be rebuilt and with time reinforced because Sirius would need a strong ally when she was gone. And with the news the medi-witch had just given her he'd need that ally sooner rather than later.


End file.
